Hot Wheels: The crossed World Race
by IndyJones42
Summary: 24 people have been gathered to take part in the World Race for a chance to be crowned as the World's Greatest Drivers.
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering of Drivers

**This is a crossover story based on the movie Hot Wheels: World Race featuring characters from different franchises in Hot Wheels cars. I don't own Hot Wheels and all characters belong to their respected franchises.**

 **Hot Wheels/Mattel**

 **I light em up before the motor starts**

 **I go so fast that I could never stop**

 **Look under the hood bet you don't know what I got**

 **I'm a moving violation baby**

 **Hot hot hot HOT**

* * *

Inside a large room, 24 people stood inside where a holographic image of a man's head caught them by surprise.

" _Greetings. And do not be afraid. I know that most of you are confused, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peter Tezla. I am the founder and president of the SCRIM corporation. Welcome to the Handler Proving Ground. I am the one responsible for bringing you all here. Because of extraordinary abilities, you have all been chosen to participate in the World Race._ "

Everyone in the room is in awe by what Tezla said as he continued.

" _Drivers with unique skills have been chosen from all over the world. Some with the experience of the highest levels of professional racing. And others with_ _full talents that have not yet been discovered. I have designed the most advanced racing technology the world had ever seen. In the World Race, you will take this technology to it's limits, and beyond._ "

Everyone is in greater awe with oohs and awes as Tezla continued.

" _There are five teams in the World Race. Wave Rippers, Dune Ratz, Scorchers, Roadbeasts, and Street Breed. I have assigned each of you all in your respected teams. The names are as followed._ "

A holographic list appeared in front of them with the names of everyone alongside the logo of each team.

 **Dune Ratz -** Aladdin (Aladdin)

 **Dune Ratz -** Bloom (Winx Club)

 **Street Breed -** Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Z)

 **Dune Ratz -** Chun Li (Street Fighter)

 **Scorchers -** Dan (Dan Vs.)

 **Wave Rippers -** Elsa Arendelle (Frozen)

 **Dune Ratz -** Fa Mulan (Mulan)

 **Street Breed -** Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)

 **Roadbeasts -** Harley (Pokémon)

 **Street Breed -** Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Moon)

 **Wave Rippers -** Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

 **Scorchers -** Jessie (Pokémon)

 **Wave Rippers -** Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha)

 **Scorchers -** Kagura (Inuyasha)

 **Wave Rippers -** Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina)

 **Street Breed -** Lori Loud (The Loud House)

 **Roadbeasts -** Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh)

 **Roadbeasts -** Meryl Strife (Trigun)

 **Roadbeasts -** Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter)

 **Dune Ratz -** Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo)

 **Scorchers -** Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)

 **Scorchers -** Takashi Shirogane (Voltron: Legendary Defender)

 **Street Breed -** Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo)

 **Roadbeasts -** Toriel Dreemurr (Undertale)

" _The team who wins will be declared as the World's Greatest Drivers, and will receive a prize of 6,000,000 dollars._ " Tezla said making almost everyone gasp.

A hand is raised from the crowd. " _Yes?_ " Dr. Tezla asked. "Yes. I have a question." Dan replied. "So, let me see if I got this straight. You brought us here, so that we can do this 'World Race' for you?" " _Yes. Is there a problem?_ " Tezla asked. "Hmm. Is there a problem? Let's see… hmm, oh yeah. You bet your sorry butt there's a problem!" Dan replied angrily. "First of all, why am I here!? I never agreed to take part in this 'World Race'! If you wanted me to, at least just ask! Please! Second, what kind of names are those!? Street Breed!? Wave Rippers!? I'm surprised there's no team called the Asphalt Eaters! Third, all this for what!? Some money and bragging rights!? Yeah! I feel so excited to take part in something epic as the 'World Race'!" "That man has no sense of respect." Kagura said. "Hey I heard that lady!" Dan yelled. "Shhh." Keitaro shushes at Dan. "Hey don't shush me!"

" _If I may have your attention please._ " Tezla slightly yelled bringing everyone's attention back onto him. " _Tomorrow, you will all meet back here at this same location to learn more about the World Race. You may now go home and get some deserved rest. Farewell._ " With that Tezla's hologram disappeared.

"That's it?" Dan said. "I can't believe that man. First, he kidnaps right in the middle of watching my show, now he wants me to come back here?" "Hey. Give the man a break. He's offering something never seen before." Bulma said. "Eh. I could care less." "But, he mentioned that the prize is 6,000,000 dollars. Just think you can do with that sort of money." Jessie gleamed. "So what? I could make that same of money eating oatmeal for a year." Dan retorted. "Why are you always so cynic? Don't you at least care about anything?" Bloom asked. "No. I don't. Nor do I care to be forced to do something against my will. I'm a human being for Pete's sake, at least let me make my own decision." Dan replied. "Hey." Shiro places a hand on Dan's shoulder. "That man has given us a once in a lifetime opportunity. At least have a care for once." "I'll have a care when… get your hands off me! I'll have care I'll wake up in my house believing all this as a bad dream, and I'll my scheduled programming uninterrupted." Dan replied.

"So what do you guys think this World Race is?" Kagome asked. "Hmm… guessing by the name itself, I assume it'll be a race around the world." Bulma said. "Oh how I always dreamed of journeying the world." Harley beamed. "Barcelona, Rome, Paris, _I can almost imagine it now._ Harley said in French. "Oh brother." Jessie rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **That concludes the first chapter. There is a lot more to the story so stay tuned.**


	2. The Teams and Cars

**Before I can move on with chapter 2, I want to do a quick list of the teams and their cars. Chances are if you do not know much about Hot Wheels then you might not understand most of the cars on this list. Like I said, I don't own Hot Wheels and all of the characters belong to their respected franchises.**

 **Hot Wheels/Mattel**

* * *

 **Wave Rippers:**

 **Captain:** Josef "Vert" Wheeler - Deora II ( **Aggression** ) #1

Elsa Arendelle - Avant Garde ( **Speed** ) #2

Ichigo Kurosaki - Backdraft ( **Aggression** ) #3

Kagome Higurashi - 40 Somethin' ( **Speed** ) #6

Keitaro Urashima - Rapid Transit ( **Stunt** ) #5

Lani Tam - '55 Chevrolet Nomad ( **Stunt** ) #4

 **Street Breed:  
**

 **Captain:** Kurt Wylde - Sling Shot ( **Aggression** ) #8

Amara Tenoh - '97 Oldsmobile Aurora GTS-1 ( **Speed** ) #12

Bulma Briefs - HW Prototype 12 ( **Speed** ) #10

Faye Valentine - Fast Fish ( **Aggression** ) #9

Lori Loud - MS-T Suzuka ( **Stunt** ) #11

Tenchi Masaki - Torque Screw ( **Stunt** ) #7

 **Roadbeasts:  
**

 **Captain:** Banjee Castillo - Ballistik ( **Speed** ) #15

Harley - Vulture ( **Stunt** ) #16

Mai Valentine - Super Tsunami ( **Speed** ) #17

Meryl Stryfe - Pony-Up ( **Speed** ) #13

Sakura Kasugano - 24/Seven ( **Stunt** ) #14

Toriel Dreemurr - HW40 ( **Speed** ) #18

 **Dune Ratz:  
**

 **Captain:** Brian "Zone" Kadeem - Krazy 8s ( **Speed** ) #22

Aladdin - Mega Duty ( **Aggression** ) #20

Bloom - Sho-Stopper ( **Stunt** ) #21

Chun Li - Fast FeLion ( **Speed** ) #23

Fa Mulan - GT-03 ( **Stunt** ) #19

Shaggy Rogers - Super Tuned ( **Stunt** ) #24

 **Scorchers:  
**

 **Captain:** Taro Kitano - '70 Plymouth Roadrunner ( **Aggression** ) #29

Dan - Overboard 454 ( **Aggression** ) #30

Jessie - Jaded ( **Stunt** ) #26

Kagura - Sooo Fast ( **Speed** ) #28

Sunset Shimmer - Muscle Tone ( **Stunt** ) #25

Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane - Bully Goat ( **Aggression** ) #27

* * *

 **If you are wondering what the Speed, Stunt, and Aggressions are, if you have played the game Burnout Paradise you'll know that there are three types of boosts in that game, so the nitrox for the cars here work as such.**


End file.
